falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Post War Economics
I would like to ask the forum on their opinion of post Great War economics. Of course in the amidate aftermath of the conflict there would be no economies because civilisation was destroyed. But by 2280 there are definite signs of a scavenging and trading culture present in the American wastelands. The DC area has a trading guild of sorts and have businesses partners and investors. And in the NCR they go even further with Government involvement and local agriculture. Is it a stretch that settlements would be trading or sell "manufacture" goods to other settlement or traveling caravans and wasters. what are your thoughts and feeling towards Wasteland Economics? -- Templar88 21:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums People trade goods so that they don't die. Guns for protection, Armour so you won't bleed to death, food so you don't starve to death, and medicine so you don't bleed to death when the armour doesn't work. --Cerebralz 21:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) what about slaves? -- Templar88 21:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) There is no real "economy" since each specific area trades in their own way. Composite 4 21:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) but they do trade, have shops and sell "entertainment” to other parties for profit, wither that profit is self survival. Yes some areas don’t trade with other areas but there is still a regional economy. -- Templar88 21:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Slaves are labour because the buyer is too damn lazy to do his own work. Same with mercs. --Cerebralz 21:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::but then, that is selling an personal trade or labor for a service. One of the most simplest aspects of an economy. Do you think mercs are area base of move to were the money and trade is like raiders? -- Templar88 21:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::I would assume so. How ever as the sniper from TF2 says, as long as their are two other people on the planet, I'm still going to get a job. Or something along those lines, I messed up the last few words. --Cerebralz 01:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) that’s a business, mercs could uses there skills to hunt for themselves of scavenge but they chose to sell their trade of arms to those who are willing to pay. Has any one seen the new Fallout expansion scene shots, there are growing tries trees, and where there are trees there is ground to grow agricultural product and uncouthly lumber mills. Those are some very important resource to other communities, ones that count be sold for other products like guns, ammo, mics. Product ect. Even in very simple regions or time periods there have been some sort of economy at work. -- Templar88 02:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Do you think after 200 years basic survival products like medicine, clothes, construction materials etc. would be able to be produced? -- Templar88 02:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Nope o.o, at least not on a big scale. This is C4 btw, too lazy to log on. 02:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) what is you disciption of large scale? large scale like mass produced robotic factory, industrial revolution, medieval workshop? -- Templar88 02:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Mass scale would mean factory like production, but a workshop that can produce a lot of one item is plausible, in my Last Hope article I have a workshop that mass produces ammunition, mass production by fallout standards anyway. C4 02:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) so I am just going to say medieval workshop to be safe. ok, this is good. Aww I real want to continue this discussion but I need to sleep, fingures cross that we can pict keep on progressing in a nice manor. -- Templar88 03:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Reno's Rant In my opinion, the wasteland is a bit like the dawn of civilisation (excluding the Enclave and BoS alike though), as most settlements are still stuck in scavenging or pasturage, and they do not process industrial production equipment and sometimes technology. Therefore, bartering would be the primary means of trading between such settlements, and scavenging in the ruins would be the main sort of "economy". Though, as animal husbandry (eg. brahmins) can provide more food than scavenging, husbandry settlements that are big enough would be able to become a kind of local power due to their commodities. Should a settlement has the means to actually build farms and produce crops, they will be even stronger in terms of economy. A steady supply of food and/or clean water would strongly back a settlement and potentially transform it into a local power like the NCR or such. Such faction can even back a currency as long as it is a suitable material for currency (eg. hard to duplicate, rare but not too rare, etc). However, as there are always someone who don't want to work hard, like raiders, mercenary business would grow soon after a sizable settlement is formed. The first bunch of merc is probably raiders themselves, as they find protecting a settlement in exchange of wealth is safer and better than pillage and burning. As the merc business grows, a more organised merc company, or maybe a guild or such will born, as organisation usually means better service and someone to complaint. At last, slavery. In regions that brahmins and other similar animals are not available, human would be one of the best power source for transportation, and production almost always need humans. As a result, raiders will find out capturing settlers and bring them to slavers will be profitable, and the rest of the business will form quickly. However, slavery will not be prominent before a sizable settlement is formed, as slavers would need a few men to keep the slaves in line, and a small settlement won't need slaves to do their hard work anyway. :s So, this is the (temporary) end of my rant, hope you don't fall asleep mid-passage. :p --Reno Vercetti 06:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :and this my friends is what is called a economic system. nice rant Reno. -- Templar88 15:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::In my opinion the closest we're going to get to an economy is the NCR by F02 they had set up a curency and were the dominating economic powerVegas adict 19:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, we are not going to have something like a functioning steel mill with ammo press and a lot of metals or our hand, so I guess an agricultural power is what we can be, excluding military, that is. :::And regarding the almighty NCR, its economy is based on brahmins if I remembered correctly, which is a nice food source as they seemed to grow without apparent food source. Also, as they're in, well, California, they get themselves some golds and turn it into coins. Voila, gils in Fallout flavor. Generally, if you don't have some kind of advanced technology, rare metals would be the best choice if you can dig some of them out. From what I know, most gold in North America is in west coast and some parts of Ontario, while silver is in the rockies. For our east coast brothers, it seems that we're stuck at bottlecaps or iron/steel, which is not really a good idea. Purified water, although valuable, is not really a good choice of currency, unless everyone has a Geiger counter.--Reno Vercetti 04:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) well Vegas although that is infact canon (And I would LOVE to follow it its example) most of the wasteland is not yet to the NCR's level of economic bliss. -- Templar88 02:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Personally I would say vaults with functioning G.E.C.K. and sane vault dwellers will have the potential to develop into said economic faction. I mean, if I want to design a box to recolonise a nuclear wasteland, the first thing I put inside the suitcase would be seeds or tubers if possible. Generally, I would say potato is a good choice, as it is quite durable and prolific, and people generally like eating potatoes. With these equipment, a good planning, and a bit dumb luck, a vault can be more powerful than people thought.--Reno Vercetti 04:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC)